Akatsuki: Por trás do manto negro
by Kimihiro Tomoyo
Summary: Leia e descubra o que o animemangá nao mostra.Se voce nao quer pegar uma doença chamada loucura aguda...nao leia u.u [CAP 3,deidara: TAH FEITO!o]
1. Chapter 1

**OIÊÊ!!!o/**

**Akie eh a Tomoyo**

**A pior ****ficwriter do mundo \o/**

**HAHAHUAH...n.n...**

**Eh verdade ¬¬**

**E eu to aqui porque num tinha nada pra fazer...de novo... xD**

**Desculpa fãs do Tio Oro...**

**COMEÇAAAAA \o/**

_**Ideia do "Orochimaru numa liquidação de calcinhas " foi do meu amigo Firzen-Senpai,mas como ele nao tem conta no Fanfiction,ele deixou eu publicar aqui se botasse o nome dele.**_

**AKATSUKI: POR TRÁS DO MANTO NEGRO**

Capitulo de hoje: Orochimaru.

Algun tempo atras,quando o Orochimaru ainda estava na Akatsuki,os menbros tiraram um dia pra descansar

----FLASHBACK-----

Pein: Vamos tirar folga amanhã è.é

----FIM DO FLASHBACK-----

E Orochimaru decidiu renovar seu quarda roupa 8D

Orochimaru: _(Saindo) _Thau genti!8D Vou sair

Akatsukis: Thau. e.e

Orochimaru: mas eu jah volto...

Akatsukis: Thau! è.é

Orochimaru: e fiquem sabendo que eu vou sentir muitas saudades e...

Akatsukis: VAI LOGO DIABO!¬¬

Orochimaru: Grossos!T-T _(Sai)_

Um tempinho depois...

Orochimaru: _(numa feira por ai) _O.O hum...aonde...aonde _(olhando pra todos os lados)_

O nosso querido Tio Oro estava a procurar alguma coisa que soh Deus sabe e.e e depois de algum tempo ele acha o que estava procurando...

Orochimaru: ACHEI!8D _(lê uma plaquinha escrita "Liquidação de Calcinhas) _AHHHHHH!!!8D_(grito esterico)8D _EU ACHEI!EU ACHEI! (_vai correndo ateh a loja)_

O lugar estava cheio de mulheres

Orochimaru: _(empurrando todas as mulheres) _Dah liçensa minha senhora u.u _(dando cotuveladas em outra mulher)_Ai tah cheio aki...Jah sei...Aham _(tosse) _u.u...ESCUTEM AQUI!!!SE NAO ME DEIXAREM PASSAR, TODO MUNDO VAI MORRER!ò.ó

Pessoal: o.o'' _(no meio da multidão um caminho se abre soh para o Orochimaru passar)_

Orochimaru: Brigadinha n.n _(vai passando)_

Vendedor: _(Ve o Orochimaru de costas e chega perto) _Er...com liçensa senhora...n.n...

Orochimaru: _(Vira) ¬¬_

Vendedor: o.o'' er...quer dizer...senhor n.n''

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Vendedor: o.o'''' Quer dizer...cobra...

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Vendedor: Quer dizer...Senhor-cobra! ''

Orochimaru: n.n Acertou!

Vendedor: Voce quer ajuda?n.n

Orochimaru: Nao obrigada n.n

Vendedor: Estas calcinhas que voce esta comprando eh para a sua esposa?n.n

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Vendedor: quer dizer...compra para sua namorada?n.n''

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Vendedor: Pra sua filha?n.n"""

Orochimaru: ¬¬

Vendedor: Pra voce??? '''

Orochimaru: Acertou! n.n

Vendedor: ainda bem n.n _(Sai de perto do Tio Oro e vai para junto de mais 3 vendedores que estavam conversando)"_¬¬ esse cara eh muito estranho...

Vendedor2: u.u deixa disso

Vendedor3: pois eh...lembresse: Trate bem o Cliente mesmo que ele seja feio,bonito,gordo,magro,alto,baixo e...seja uma mistura de Micheal Jackson com cobra...mas esse ultimo nunca aconteceria. n.n

Vendedor4: Er...o.o_(aponta pro Orochimaru)_

Vendedor3: O.O _(gota enorme)_

Orochimaru: ai eu num consiguo assim! ò.ó _(pula no cesto de calcinhas)_

Vendedores: O.O _(gota enorme)_

Orochimaru: ENCONTREI!8D _(pega uma calcinha fio dental rosa e veste por cima da roupa) _Tah linda neh?8D

Vendedores: o.o'' _(gesto negativo com a cabeça)_

Orochimaru: Tah bom..._(joga a calcinha longe e pega uma laranja e veste por cima da roupa)_ Essa tah maravilhosa neh?8D

Vendedores: o.o''' _(gesto negativo com a cabeça)_

Orochimaru: Vcs que ganham salario minimo sao tao dificeis de agradar T-T _(joga a calcinha longe e pega uma camisola curta e rosa e veste por cima da roupa) _E agora?8D

Vendedores: Very Good!n.nd (N/A: gostou do meu Engrishi?n.n...xD)

Orochimaru: Enatum eu vo levar!n.n

Mulher do Caixa: Dinheiro ou Cartão? n.n

Orochimaru: Cartão!n.n _(pega um bolsinha de pele de cobra ROSA e tira um cartãozinho VISA 8D)_n.n _(Passa o cartaozinho) _Agora a senha..._(digitando a senha) _24,24,24,24. n.n

Mulher do Caixa: agora a Sub-senha n.n

Orochimaru: _(Digitando) _24,24,24,25 n.n

Eu: 25?o.o

Orochimaru: Eh!Viado,Viado,Viado,Vaca!8D

Eu: _(Gota)_

Mulher do Caixa: _(Dando a sacolinha pro Orochimaru) _Volte sempre n.n

Orochimaru: _(pega a sacolinha) _Pode deixar que eu volto amiga!n.n _(Sai da loja cantarolando alguma musica do Village People)_

**Continua no proximo capitulo n.n**

**Eh isso que nao mostra no animê nem no mangá u.u**

**O proximo capitulo vai ser do membro Itachi tah Ok?**

**Reviews please!n.n**

**Tiro no coração pra vcs e ateh o proximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola aki eh a Tomoyo...**

**Como prometido,**

**Aki esta o segundo cap. **

**u.u'' um pouquinho tosco mais saiu...**

**Começaaaaaa o/**

_**Para os fãs de padrinhos magicos como eu xD: Vcs devem ter visto o episodio do "Todo o meu bíceps" neh?Eu tava sem ideia pra um nome de novela que eu tive que pegar esse xD**_

**AKATSUKI:POR TRÁS DO MANTO NEGRO**

Capitulo de hoje: Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Itachi,eh um cara misterioso e serio...

Itachi: _(Assistindo um jogo de futbol) _FOI FALTA PORRA!!!Ò/.\Ó

Er...retiro o que o disse "¬¬

Depois do jogo...

Itachi: esse juiz eh cego por acaso?è/.\é _(trocando de canal)_

**Tv: **

_Vale a pena ver de novo: Todo o meu bíceps._

Itachi: O/.\O ...ah...essa novela me traz muitas recordações

------FLASHBACK-----

Alguns anos atrás...

Itachi: _(Vendo a novela todo o meu bíceps bem na hora de uma cena bem quente) _Ò/.\Ó NUM QUERO BEIJINHO!EU QUERO AMASSO!

**Tv: **

_Mulher: mas vc tem que ficar comigo!eu abandonei o Pedro por vc ó.ò_

_Homem: Soh se vc fizer amor comigo primeiro _

Itachi: oh..._(olhinhos brilhando) _

**Tv:**

_Mulher: claro que sim amor..._

Itachi: ohhh..._(olhinhos brilhando)_

PUF

Itachi: o/.\o

Acaba de faltar luz

Itachi: o/.\o...O QUE?!?!?!?!Ò/.\Ó_(abraça a Tv) _NAAAAAAAO!VOLTA PRA MIM!!!!!!T-T

Mae do Itachi: n.n algum problema querido?

Itachi: T-T sim...a luz... a luz...

Mae do Itachi: Faltou?n.n

Itachi: T-T Num precisava me agredir...

Mae do Itachi: n.n tudo bem querido...

Itachi: ¬¬ _(olhar assustador)_

Mae do Itachi: n.n''

Itachi: Tudo bem?...TUDO BEM?¬¬

Mae do Itachi: n.n'''''

Itachi: _(puxa uma faca de num sei de onde u.u''') _ò/.\ó

Mae do Itachi: abaixa isso...esse troço eh perigoso filho! o.o'''

Itachi: _(se aproxima com a faca na mão direita e a musicinha do pisicose atrás xD)_ ò/.\ó

Mae do Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOO T-T

Itachi: _(enfia a faca no coração dela...que cruel o.o) _

Mae do Itachi: _(morre) _X.X

Pai do Itachi: mas o que foi e.e..._(ve a mae morta no chão) _o.o...Itachi,foi vc que fez isso?ò.ó

Itachi: ò/.\ó minha novela..._(pega a faca e enfia no coração do pai...gente eu to ficando muito sanguinaria o.o) _

Pai do Itachi: X.X _(morre)_

Itachi: Minha novelaaaaa T-T

Entaum...o nosso querido serial-killer-com-cara-de-fuinha foi continuando sua jornada e matando todo mundo que encontrava pela frente ateh que sobrou soh o Sasuke

Itachi: soh falta vc!ò/.\ó

Sasuke: n.n

Itachi: ADEUS SASUKE UCHIHA!!!Ò/.\Ó

A luz caba de voltar...

**Tv:**

_Agora estamos de volta com "todo meu bíceps"_

Itachi: Minha novela!n/.\n _(vai correndo assistir)_

Depois...

Itachi: _(chorando) _snif...se aprende muito com novelas...T-T _(vai ateh a sala e ve todo mundo morto no chão) _o/.\o ...eu matei...todo mundo?...OMG!!!!T-T Eu tenho que fugir de Konoha _(vai ateh o quarto pega um lencinho,em cima do lencinho bota um sanduiche,uma roupa e uma revista Playboy com a Tsunade na capa,amarra tudo fazendo uma trouxinha e foge da Vila)_

------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----

Itachi: bons tempos...Booons tempos... e/.\e

**Tv:**

_(tocando a musiquinha de abertura da novela)_

Itachi: ahhh...n/.\n

Falta luz.

Itachi: o/.\o ...O QUE??!?!??! _(pega a faquinha)_

Deidara: _(brincando com akele passarinho de argila) _meu pintinho amarelinho,cabe aki na minha mão n.\/

Itachi: ò/.\ó Minha novela...minha novela...

Deidara:Fala Itachi! Tudo em cima Brother?o/ _(acena)_

Itachi: Minha novela...ò/.\ó _(com a faquinha mata o passarinho do Deidara)_

Deidara: o.\/...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_(grito de mulher) _VC MATOU O FRANKIE?!?!?!?!T-\/ _(desmaia) _X.X

Itachi: minha novela...ò/.\ó _(vai ateh a sala onde Konan e Pein estavam)_

Pein: _(com a mão sobre o bumbum da Konan)_

Konan: epa!olha a mão boba ¬¬

Pein: Desculpa,...Quer fazer Nenem?8D

Konan: Soh depois que casá ¬¬

Pein: T-T

Itachi: _(se aproxima dos dois com a faca na mão direita) _Minha novela ò/.\ó

Pein: Itachi o que significa isso?¬¬

Itachi: _(se aproxima mais) _ò/.\ó Minha novela...

Pein: """O.o eu to dizendo...eh melhor sair de perto de mim...

Itachi: _(se aproxima mais) _Minha novela...ò/.\ó

Pein: T-T Sai de perto de mim..._(se esconde atras da Konan)_MATA ELA!T-T

Konan: Que grande demostração de covardia Pein.esperava mais de vc! ¬¬

Itachi: _(levanta a faquinha) _MORRA!!!Ò/.\Ó

Konan: AHHHHHHH!!!!_(grito de mulher)_

Pein: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_(grito de mulher u.u'')_

A luz volta

**Tv:**

_Agora voltamos com "todo meu bíceps" _

Itachi: Minha novela!n/.\n _(vai correndo assistir)_

Pein/Konan: O.O

Pein: Tah confusa?O.O

Konan: Toh O.O

Pein: ainda bem,pensei que fosse soh eu O.O

**Continua no proximo capitulo**

**gostei mais do cap do Orochimaru,toh sem criativadade esses dias...e p/ o proximo capitulo eu nao sei se vai ser sobre o Deidara ou o Kisame...**

**Eaê...o que acham?Deidara ou Kisame?8D**

**Obrigada pelos reviews,eu num tive tempo de responder mas no proximo cap eu respondo...Ah, e eu quero mais viu?n.n**

**Tiro no coração pra vcs e ateh o proximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aff...o que a falta de ideia faz com uma pessoa...**

**sem criatividade...entaum esse capitulo fiko PODRE u.u**

**Começaaaaa o/**

**AKATSUKI: POR TRÁS DO MANTO NEGRO**

_**Gente,eu toh tão sem criatividade que eu robo tudo de Padrinhos mágicos...Quem eh fã deve ter visto o episodio do "Tah ai o seu desejo" neh?**_

Capitulo de Hoje: Deidara

Deidara: _(pentiando o cabelo)_n.n Quem eh o artista mais esploxivo de todo mundo?...SOU EU!! SOU EU!!!\o/

Toc Toc ,alguem bate na porta

Deidara: Qm será numa hora dessas?un?O.\/_(vai antender a porta)_

Era a mae do Deidara xD

Mae do Deidara: _(N/A: precisamos de nomes para mães XP) _QUERIDOOOOOO!!!!n.\/

Deidara: MÃE!?!?!?!?!?!O\/

Mãe do Deidara ((Agora batizada de Deidarene xDDDD)): sentiu minha falta?un? n.\/

Deidara: Er...vc num tava...tipo assim...morta?ç\/

Deidarene: n.n nao..nao

-----FLASHBACK-----

Deidarene: _(falando com uma mulher) _Vc viu a novela das oito cumadre?o.\/

Cumadre: Vi o.o...nossa o Paulo Fernando nao devia ter ficado com a Maria Esmeralda o.o

Deidarene: o.\/ pois eh...ele devia ter ficado com a Jennifer

Cumadre: ¬¬ eu num acho...

Deidarene: Pois eu acho cumadre u.\/

Cumadre: ¬¬

Deidarene: ¬.\/

BOM!!a Cumadre e a Deidarene começam a brigar

Cumadre: TOME ISSO! _(faz um jutsu) _NOVELA MEXICANA NO JUTSU!!!Ò.Ó

Deidarene: AHHHH!!_(cai no chão) _X.X _(morre)_

Deidara: _(vendo tudo) _MÃEEEE!!!!VC NUM PODE MORRER!!T.T nao...minha mãe morréu...Vou ficar triste pro resto da minha vida...vou sim...T.T..._(ve uma moeda no chão) _Legal!uma moeda n.n

----FIM DO FLASHBACK----

Deidarene: e no final das contas...era soh um boneco de argila n.n

Deidara: -.\/ ninguem merece...

Tobi: _(aponta) _DEIDARA-SENPAI!FILHINHO DA MÃMÃE!!!n.n

Deidara: ¬.\/ Cala boca seu pirulito anbulante,un!

Tobi: T.T Buaaaaa...Tobi is Good boy!

Deidarene: _(com as malas na mao) _Nao precisa ficar tristinho a mamae voltou pra morar com vc!n.\/

Deidara: EH O QUE?!?!O.\/

Deidarene: n.\/

Deidara: uma pergunta: como vc descobriu o nosso esconderijo?¬.\/

Tobi: _(assoviando) _ç.ç

Deidara: TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!MENINO MAL!MENINO MAL!FEIO!FEIO!FEIO!Ò.\/

Tobi: Desculpa Deidara-senpai...Ela me pagou T.T

Deidara: pagou com o que?¬.\/

Deidarene: _(pega uma bandeja de biscoitinhos) _BISCOITOS!!!n.\/

Tobi: AHHHH!!_(começa a comer todos os biscoitinhos desesperadamente) _Gotozo...n.n

Deidarene: o Deidara-kun jah arranjou namorada?¬.\/

Tobi: Nao!nao!eu faço essa proposta pra ele a meses mas ele num aceita n.n

Deidara: Tobi!!!ù////\/

Tobi: senhora mãe do Deidara...me conta: como ele era quando era criança.

Deidarene: n.\/ claro

Tobi: Legal!o Flashback!\o/

-------FLASHBACK-----

_eu lembro quando o Deidara-kun aprendeu seu primeiro Jutsu:_

Deidarildo _(N/A: pai do Deidara xDD): _Eh isso ae Filho!n.\/

Deidara: _(com 7 anos de idade) (faz o jutsu e transforma o pai dele numa mosca) _n.n

Deidarildo: _(vira mosca) _Bzzzzzzz..._(sai voando)_

Deidarene: n.\/"" haha...er...agora jah chega neh Deidara-kun?

Deidara: _(fazendo o jutsu e transformando todo mundo em mosca) _

Deidarene: PARA COM ISSO MULEKE!

_ele amava artes..._

Deidara: _(com uns 10 anos de idade) _vou fazer uma Kunai! _(faz um jutsu para desenhar a Kunai) _ n.n

BOM!o painel explode

Deidara: fiz kunai explosiva n.n

_mas tambem amava esportes..._

Sensei: _(joga um disco no ar p/ os alunos transformasem akilo em um animal alado)_

Menina: _(transforma o disco numa borboleta)_

Menino: _(transforma o disco numa mariposa)_

Deidara: o.o..._(transforma o disco num passaro GIGANTE) _

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_(fogem)_

Passaro: _(destruindo toda a vila) _

Deidara: PASSARINHU!\o/

-----FIM DO FLASHBACK----

Tobi: e ele tem esse passarinho ateh hj -.-

Deidarene: pois eh n.\/

Tobi: quer ler o diario dele?n.n

Deidarene: claro n.n

Tobi/Deidarene: _(andando ateh o quarto do Deidara)_ n.n

Deidara: _(batendo a cabeça na parede) _

**Continua no proximo capitulo:**

**Os nomes Deidarene (mae do Deidara) e Deidarildo (Pai do Deidara) foram ideia da minha amiga Minako-chan \o/**

**O proximo capitulo vai ser do Kisame o cara de tubarão.**

**Os membros da Akatsuki que eu nao vou fazer capitulo sao:**

**Tobi:(Porque eu nao sei se ele eh o Mandara ou o Obito -.-)**

**Kakuzu: (sem ideia -.-)**

**Zetsu: (sem ideia ateh agora mas acho que posso fazer um capitulo sobre a planta ambulante \o/)**

**Konan: (num sei quase nada sobre ela -.-'')**

**E o resto eu tenho algumas ideiazinhas...**

**E aviso: Eu vou fazer o especial de Natal da Akatsuki \o/ e talvez o Casamento da Konan e do Pein xD**

**Mas nao vale robar as minhas ideias!!!¬¬**

**E qm quer fazer uma Fic comigo pelo Msn eh soh levantar a mão o/**

**plateia: cri...cri...cri...**

**Nossa...como eu sou impopular T.T**

**REVIEWS!!!\o/**

**Tiro no coração pra vcs e ateh o proximo cap. n.n**


End file.
